Pleasurable Defeat
by GanymedeLullaby
Summary: How far would one go to defeat their enemy? This is male Anzu and female Marik gender bender one shot done by request.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: This is a request by ObeliskX. Thanks for waiting so patiently for this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Marika looked at the unconscious male in front of her. She knew that using him as a pawn in her game would ultimately cause the Pharaoh to lose focus. He'd go down without much of a fight. The divide and conquer strategy would work beautifully. If the Pharaoh had no support from her friends, his weaknesses would be all the more obvious. Her reliance on these weaklings, especially this one, was going to be her undoing.

She glanced at the boy again. Azuto was useless at best. He didn't even duel very well! Pathetic is all she had to say on the subject. Why the Pharaoh kept him around was beyond Marika. He was just in the way most of the time. He only really offered his friendship. Yes, this is the reason why he was captured to begin with. Azuto and the pharaoh were _friends_. Just the thought made her sick. At the same time this is what made Azuto necessary and pivotal to her plan. He was the closest and easiest way to distract and destroy his opponent.

Marika was roused from her thoughts by a painful groan. She looked down and saw Azuto coming to. He quickly realized that he wasn't with his friends when he struggled to move his arms. They were both tied behind his back to prevent him from escaping. He was also in a room that he didn't recognize. Fear started to well up inside of him. Nothing good could come of this predicament.

Azuto looked around blindly. The throbbing headache was temporarily impairing his vision. "Hello there, Azuto. Have a nice nap?" The brunette's head shot up at the mocking voice. He knew who that was! The shock of the voice brought everything into clear view. Azuto could see exactly who had captured him.

"Marika? What are you doing? Why am I here?"

She looked at him with feigned innocence. Marika had every intention of telling him why he was there. She felt that making him wait a little was more fun. He and his annoying friends were such a pain. All of them were overly cheery and so optimistic. Such happiness made her sick to her stomach The Egyptian pretended to ponder his question for a moment, but Azuto quickly saw through the act. Realizing that he wasn't willing to play along, she gave him a curt response.

"Because I want you here." Azuto didn't like the way she answered. Marika almost sounded like she was flirting with him, and that was unsettling to say the least. More was going on than just wanting him here. He clearly understood Marika had some issue with her friend. Azuto wasn't aware of exactly _what_ the problem was. He did recognize that he was in the middle of it.

To say her response was unsettling was an understatement. She had long platinum blonde hair that was spiked at the ends. She usually wore it down so it fell to her shoulders. Her purple top bared her mid drift and clung to her like a second skin. Her ample cleavage was not hidden yet not overly exposed either. Her black pants drew attention to her round hips and slender legs. Purple eyes and gold jewelry only accentuated her exotic sun kissed skin. Marika was beautiful. Too bad her insanity and obsession with power overshadowed that. At least it did for Azuto.

Picking himself up from his sitting position Azuto tried to give his best glare. He was no fool. He was by himself with his enemy with no knowledge of how long he'd been held captive. Marika took him to get to Yami. Although, he wasn't sure what his part in all this was. Something told him that it wouldn't end well for him. The blonde was dangerously determined to take over the world and eliminate anyone who got in her way. Yami was an obstacle to her. She had the Millennium Puzzle, and Marika desired all that power. She considered Yami as someone in her way. What was he?

"I have nothing to offer you, Marika! We both know I don't really duel. I know you didn't bring me to challenge me! Tell me what you want from me! Did you hurt my friends? You'll pay if you touched them!"

The brunette had a fiery personality. He was outspoken and strong willed. A selfless kind of guy. He was talk with slim but muscular build. His hair was on the short side kept in a clean style. The most striking feature besides his attitude was his eyes. Clear blue and expressive. This was how Marika would get him. By using his friends and demeanor against him. In turn the Pharaoh would slip up because she let her emotions get in the way. Everyone knew what a soft spot Yami had for him.

"You need to be yourself, Azuto. Do that and everything will be fine. I'll let you go in due time. Sit pretty, my dear, and wait for the Pharaoh to come for you "

"What does that even mean?" Azuto was irritated and beyond confused. "Stop talking in riddles and tell me what you want with me!"

Anger flashed in her eyes. The brunette kept trying her patience. She had hoped he'd stayed unconscious until the Pharaoh came. Seeing her friend like that would drive her to distraction. She'd make mistakes since her friends always came first. Marika would use that to her advantage. Or she could use a different tactic. If Azuto rather be noisy and difficult, far be it for her to waste a golden opportunity. She smirked to herself. She'd have fun with this one until the main event began.

The moment Marika pushed herself against him he knew that the situation was escalating. She had never been this close to his person before. It was always a disparaging comment or a disgusted look. It was no secret she despised anyone who was friends with pharaoh. He was very much aware she had an intense dislike for him since he was the closest to Yugi and the pharaoh by extension.

Reality suddenly came crashing down around the boy. He was to be a pawn in this complex game for control and world domination. Marika blamed the pharaoh for her upbringing. She didn't want to go through ancient rituals or be the keeper of some tomb. The former pharaoh didn't even remember her own name but had such incredible power! Clearly the young female wanted whatever it is the other one had because she felt slighted. Her whole life was spent underground living a life she had no say in. Azuto truly didn't matter to her as an individual. He became a target, a tool to be used against his friend. In the grand scheme of things Marika saw an opening. A friend was a way to weaken her resolve to do anything that'd put her life at risk. A thought struck like lightning. _Weakness._

"Marika, don't tell me you think Yami is weak. You believe she won't do whatever it takes to save me and stop you, don't you?"

An airy laugh reverberated in Azuto's ear making him shiver. Her laugh sounded as if she was genuinely amused about something. She was closer than the brunette realized, and the lack of distance made him nervous. She was psychotic after all. There was no doubt that she had no qualms about hurting him. The ropes that bound him now were too tight. They'd definitely leave marks on his skin.

"My dear, dear Azuto. You misunderstand. Yes, the pharaoh is weak. Very weak if we're honest with ourselves. She'll hold back when it comes to you. She wouldn't want to hurt her _precious_ friend. She values your life too much to put you at risk."

She moved her hand to grab Azuto's chin to make direct eye contact. Cold, hard violet eyes bore into crystal blue naïve ones. Marika saw just how clueless and innocent he really was. His eyes gave way to the fact he had no idea what the world could do to him. He definitely hadn't experiences pain like she did. He wasn't robbed of his childhood or a normal life. Azuto didn't bear the responsibility she was forced to. Her upbringing was vastly different from his. Blue eyes told her the story she already witnessed in his attitude. The boy was soft and playing with fire.

Azuto tried turning away but the Egyptian had a firm grip on him. She meant what she said about Yami. Her voice held a tone of finality. Even her posture now spoke volumes. Marika wanted Yami to suffer at her hands. She captured him as a way to lure in her friend and entrap her somehow. Harm was coming if this insane plan worked. Just by looking into her eyes he concluded that a vendetta against Yami was in full bloom. Unfortunately for Azuto he seemed to be a vital part.

"I don't get what your problem is, but I won't let you use me against my friend! You might as well let me go now because you're wasting your time. Yami will defeat you no matter what is you try to do!"

"I beg to differ, my dear."

Just like that the blonde released his chin. Before he could react lips pressed against his. Azuto drew a blank. Kissing wasn't something he was familiar with. He certainly wouldn't have chosen the girl in front of him to do this with. In a panic he pushed her away with his body.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're more of a whack job than I thought!"

"Aw, you really know how to sweet talk a girl. First kiss not what you expected? Your inexperience is obvious. Have you been waiting for Yami?" Then she laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. She didn't even care that Azuto was right in front of her too.

Blushing a deep red Azuto looked on mortified. It's bad enough that she did in fact steal his first kiss, but now she was making fun of him for it. Its not as if he had any ideas about Yami and herself anyway! He wouldn't just let it go without defending himself. Marika would most likely hold this over his head and forever tease him about it. He couldn't allow her to have the upper hand here.

"You're wrong, Marika! You just surprised me. I didn't expect you to kiss me when you're just using me to get to Yami."

She abruptly stopped laughing. This is what she waited for. The moment where she'd turn this boy into putty in her hands. If she could distract Azuto long enough to draw the pharoah out, she'd gloat over how easily Azuto gave in to her. It was all too perfect. She'd steal the former pharaoh's guy right from under her nose. Breaking the other girl's heart wasn't part of her original plan, but it'd absolutely make her victory much sweeter if she succeeded.

"Is that so?" This time she went for a more direct approach and strutted right up to him. She made sure to swing her hips and keep her gaze directly on him. Her feminine wiles never failed. Azuto ate it all up. He was so obviously out of his league but trying to hide it and failing spectacularly. His fidgeting made his false bravado all for naught.

The brunette regretted his words instantly. A girl like Marika shouldn't be messed with, but she insulted him. It wasn't like him to just take anyone making fun of him, especially right to his face. This blonde was dangerous regardless, and he was asking for more trouble than he was already in. She kidnapped him! Why would he want to kiss her? Why was he just staring at her?

"Marika, can we just go back to not talking? You know, ignore like before? I know your focus is Yami. He'll be here soon for me."

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought you were a tough guy, Azuto. Didn't you tell me I just surprised you? Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not scared! I seriously don't want you anywhere me! You're a complete psycho, and I refuse to play your games."

Without even realizing she hadn't stopped walking Azuto found himself face to face again with Marika. Very aware of her presence more than ever he let his eyes fall to her full, soft lips. He was more curious as to the feel of them now given the chance. His mind started to wonder beyond her mouth. He became curious as to what the rest of her might feel like. He wouldn't deny she's an attractive woman. Azuto wasn't able to think of any other female who remotely matched her looks. It was odd to feel any sort of attraction for someone bent on world domination, but here he was contradicting himself.

A gasp escaped his mouth as a leg wedged between his. She brushed her knee right up against his crotch in a decidedly sensual manner. Taking advantage of his reaction Marika pressed her mouth against his again. This time she gave him the option to respond to her advances. Not missing a beat he moved his lips against hers. He started out unsure of himself and a little shy, but Marika's movements helped him along. He loosened up enough for the Egyptian to continue to stroke him to hardness and slip her tongue into his unsuspecting mouth.

Azuto lost himself to the sensations. This was unfamiliar territory for him. His first reaction was to push her away again, but his body sought out her touch and whatever else she had in store for him. His tongue apparently chose to engage in dancing with hers. It was new and exciting. An exhilarating rush he wasn't totally prepared for but not mad at. Plus the sensation of her grinding against his cock was far from unpleasant. He was sure that this whole ordeal was the most pleasurable experience he'd ever had. Moan after moan coming from him was testament enough.

"You like it, Azuto? Do you want more? Tell me what you want."

Rolling his head to the side he didn't answer her. Words weren't needed anyhow. He left himself wide open for an attack on his neck. Marika wasted no time in attaching her lips to his flesh and feathering it with open mouth kisses. Azuto groaned when he felt a nip here and there. He was learning just how sensitive his neck was and good Marika's ministrations were. His eyes shot open in horror. He couldn't let this continue no matter how aroused he became.

"Stop, Marika! Don't do this anymore!"

"Why? I thought you were enjoying yourself, Azuto."

A self satisfied smirk sat on her lips. The Egyptian knew she was close now. He wanted her, and both of them knew it. Azuto fought against his body; although, he wasn't doing very in that area. He didn't want to succumb to the enemy or the desire she stirred within. Did he ever feel that fire on the verge of exploding! Every nerve in his body screamed for release. He sincerely wasn't sure he wanted to push Marika away.

"Oh, Marika! What are y-Oh!"

More moans came forth as Marika used her hand to stroke Azuto through his pants. A different feeling from when it was her knee. The way she moved against his body had him breathing heavily. He was so unaccustomed to this type of intimacy, and his reactions were embarrassing. Marika was calm and collected while Azuto was blushing and bucking into her hand. When had that happened? He didn't want to think about it. She had him at her mercy.

"Still want me to stop?"

"No! Please finish what you started!" Azuto would hit himself for sounding so needy if he could. He hadn't anticipated this turn of events or his response to this female. He'd been secretly waiting for Yami to make a move, but Marika was very tempting.

This is exactly what Marika had wanted. Azuto was willing and wanting. She loved his reactions her. "What do you want? I won't know unless you say it." She did keep running up against him and kissing down his neck. The sounds the boy made were more than she hoped for. Knowing she was the first to be intimate with him sent a chill down her spine. She had Yami beat for sure. Azuto would compare every female to her now. The pharaoh didn't stand a chance!

"Marika, please don't tease me." The sensations were becoming too much for less experienced body. Azuto felt like he'd explode if the Egyptian didn't do something besides sliding against his crotch and playing with his neck. He needed her to give him release. "I want you to finish this!"

"As you wish, Azuto." In one quick move she unbuttoned the brunette's pants and freed his erection from his boxers. She slowly began to pump his member up and down while she attached herself to his mouth again. Every moan and whine was swallowed as she deliberately kept her pace from going any faster than the one she already set. Azuto would enjoy every last minute of this. Marika planned to draw out his release as long as possible to make it most memorable. She expertly moved her thumb to his head and felt his essence already beginning to appear. The fluid made it easier to slide along his skin.

"Marika, just do it!" Azuto knew he was so close but wanted something more. Before he had known what had happened his hands were free and he was naked from the waist down. She took hold of his aching member and lowered her mouth onto his overstimulated body. Azuto barely stopped himself from thrusting into the hot heat. The sensation unlike anything he ever felt in his life. The brunette hadn't thought it could feel so good being engulfed as he was. Marika had yet to do anything! He already felt himself slipping into a pleasure filled haze.

Marika began humming as she bobbed her head up and down Azuto's length. It was obvious he wouldn't last too much longer, but she would prolong his release as long as possible. This moment was going to be the one she made sure Azuto always remembered. "Ah! Marika, please! I can't take this. I need you to stop teasing me!"

"Hm?" The vibration from Marika's response caused Azuto to buck his hips upwards. Fortunately her skill prepared her for his movement. The blonde beauty was able to take him just a bit deeper in her mouth. The deep moan from Azuto more than enough proof her plan to undo the boy was working without a doubt. His eventual release would solidify the fact that she beat the pharaoh at giving Azuto his first intimate experiences. The rumble of her laughter pushed him over the edge.

"Marika!"

"Azuto? What's going on here?" Azuto's gasp cemented the fact that her precious pharaoh caught his dearest friend in bed with the enemy. Marika lifted away from Azuto and let out the most maniacally bone chilling laugh they ever heard.


End file.
